warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Aki-chan86
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Moospelz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Lilienblüte (Diskussion) 09:31, 10. Jan. 2011 * Archiv 1 * Archiv 2 * Archiv 3 * Archiv 4 Hallo hallo, darf man eigentlich Beiträge über erfundene Katzen erstellen? LG Wolfsfell 09:10, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Umbenennung Miau, ich weiß nicht ob du das kannst oder ob das überhaupt möglich ist, aber ich würde mich gerne umbenennen in Fliederschweif. Geht das oder brauch ich einen neuen Account? Lg Tau* Habe ein ähnliches problem..... Ich kann mich überhaupt nicht anmelden. Bei mir steht immer:"Wir können deine Anmeldung momentan nicht bearbeiten" Anmeldung Hi Aki, ich hab da so eine Frage an dich. Ich würde mich gerne neu anmelden, aber immer wenn ich mich abmelde und mit einem neuen Namen anmelden möchte steht ich zitiere: "Tut uns leid, wir können ihre Anmeldeversuche im Moment nicht bearbeiten". ''Kann ich das trotzdem irgenwie einen neues Benutzerkonto anlegen? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du mir helfen könntest, Strahlenherz 13:29, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Aki, ich werds mal versuchen ^^Strahlenherz 17:42, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich kann mich nicht anmelden.Bin ich mit 11 J. noch zu jung? Könntest du bitte bis Dienstag antworten, denn ich bin sonst wahrscheinlich nicht mehr , oder nur noch sehr selten auf dieser Seite.93.184.16.234 13:29, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo, du hast ja gesagt man bräuchte 200 sinnvolle Bearbeitungen. Dazu würden aber keine Bewertungen zählen. Aber bei meinem Profil steht, dass ich 38 Bearbeitungen gemacht habe. Wie kann man dann auseinander halten was charakter art oder was anderes war? Und, zählen auch Beiträge im ERfindungswiki? LG Wolfsfell 14:08, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) CharakterArt Darf ich eigentlich schon wieder CAs kommentieren? Buntschweif 18:09, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Links Hi Aki, ich hab da mal so ne Frage. Ich bin neu hier im Wiki und würde gerne wissen, wie man die Links macht. Wenn ich z.B. schreibe: "Lieblingscharakter: Blaustern"; wie verlinke ich dann "Blaustern" zu der dazugehörigen Seite??? Wäre schön wenn du mir helfen könntest!!! :) Nebellicht.99 13:50, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC)Nebellicht.99 Hallo, ich möchte mich über die Userin ''Shani die Irre beschweren. Grund: Am Dienstag, 23.05.2012 hat sie pornografische Texte in den Chat-Room geschrieben, und ich finde das gehört da nicht hin. TwoBlade 15:31, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wiki-Channel Hilfe aki, ich komme nciht in den channel D: bei mir kommt dann, wenn ich reingehen will, so ein komisches katzenbild D: hilf mir TT^TT und ist fire da? wenn ja, dann sag ihr, dass sie in den wikia-chat reingehen soll! T^T Flammenherz 16:23, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Unterschrift anders Hallo aki, ich habe eben mein Profil geändert und mein Name (als unterschrift) war nicht mehr blau sondrn schwarz und fett. Ich weiß nicht ob, das jetzt hier auch so ist, aber hat das was zu bedeuten? LG Wolfsfell 06:18, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) hallo nochmal, ich habe noch eine andere Frage: ich habe katzen gemalt, aber nicht mit dem Programm mit dem die Charakter Art gemalt sind. Darf ich sie da auch reinstellen? (ich würde wahrscheinlich sowieso nur dagegen oder enthaltung bekommen, aber darf ich auch hinschreiben, dass ich einfach nur wissen möchte wie sie die anderen finden, ohne Dagegen, Enthaltung oder Dafür?) LG Wolfsfell 06:22, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Die unterschrift ist jetzt wieder normal... Charakter Arts Hallo Aki, Danke erstmal für die Info. :) Ich wollte noch fragen, wieso die Charakter Arts abgelehnt werden, die es schon gibt, also weil sie nicht gebraucht werden. Kann man nicht mehrere Bilder auf die Info-Seite stellen, also die Seite über z.B. Rußpelz? Und, so ein Bild, was jetzt nicht mit der Vorlage ist, wie z.B. Graustreif zählt auch zu denen, die dann abgelehnt werden, weil es sie schon gibt? LG Wolfsfell 15:02, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hiiiiiilfeeee hi aki, ich brauche Hilfe. Ich habe eine Katze gemalt und wollte sie in den charakter art stellen. Ich wollte sie hochladen und dann stand da: Du hast vesucht eine unerlaubte Datei hochzuladen. Aber es war doch die richtige Vorlage.... Kannst du mir helfen? LG sehr verzweifelt Wolfsfell 09:22, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo aki wie hast du deine archive gemacht ? LG 15:26, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Profil Hi Aki, sorry wenn ich wieder mal störe, aber ich wollte fragen ob solche Profil-Ketten-Dinger eigentlich erlaubt sind, z.B.: "Wenn du BELZ auch blöd findest, kopier dir das auf dein Profil" Freue mich aif eine Antwort^^. LG, 20:52, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Aki, und ich weis, das mit den Kettenbriefen währe echt was nerviges (ich finde zb Kettensms ja schon EXTREM belästigend!) Kg, 15:15, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke Aki :D Aber wasmeinst du mit Unterseite?? Sry das ich so dumm bin LG 11:59, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) :( Kann schon sein, ich hab das Bild umbenannt. aber auch mit der Endung gehts nicht :( LG Wolfsfell 14:34, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Frage Hallo Aki-chan. Ich bin neu hier und wollte dich was fragen. Ich habe nämlich im Forum gestöbert und da hab ich gesehen, dass manche Benutzer so bunt unterschreiben. Dann habe ich mich über diese "Signaturen" informiert und herausgefunden, dass man nur eine kriegt, wenn man 200 sinnvolle Bearbeitungen hat. Ich glaube, ich würde das selbst hinkriegen, wenn ich mich ne Weile umschaue und wollte fragen, ob ich mir auch selbst eine machen dürfte auch wenn ich noch nicht die 200 habe. GLG Feuermond 14:27, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ziegensturm Hallo! ich hab einmal eine frage zu ziegensturm: auf seiner Beschreibung steht ja dass er bernsteinfarbene augen hat aber in seinem Charakter Art wird er mit grünen Augen dargestellt. müsste sein Charakter Art dann nicht mal verbessert werden? lg 08:55, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) IRC- Gebannt Hi Aki, wollte grade in den IRC-WaCaWiki-Channel, aufeinmal kam auf meiner Statusseite ein riesiges Bild mit einer Katze im Schnee und der Aufschrift "Haters gonna hate". Darunter stand 13:45 +++ Your IP address is BLOCKED by our DNS blacklist! Ich konnte nicht in den Channel.Weist du, warum? Hab ich was falsch gemacht, dass ich gebannt wurde? Oder was bedeutet der Spruch? Ich weiß es nicht... Wäre toll, wenn du schnell antworten könntest...Gruß und Danke im Voraus . 11:53, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Artikel ändern Hallo Aki, da ich für die zweite Staffel die Zusammenfassung etwas zu lückenhaft finde und sie grammatische Fehler enthält, wollte ich sie ändern. Erst einmal habe ich meine Meinung auf der Diskussionsseite des Artikels gepostet und nach Gleichgesinnten gesucht, die mir das Rückmelden sollten. Ich habe erst eine (positive) Rückmeldung bekommen, da man aber nie weiß, wer auf diese Seite kommt und ich vielleicht eh keine weiteren Meldungen erhalte, wollte ich wissen, ob ich den Artikel jetzt "einfach so" ändern darf.WindheartxDyesternight 13:15, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hi Aki, Weißt du warum meine siggi jetzt plötzlich anders ist? hast du sie geändert? O.o LG 14:21, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Aki, Ich denke, Ich kann mir eine Sig. erstellen und wollte Dich mal so fragen, wie Ich die Seite mache auf der sie steht. Wie Ich einstellen kann, dass Ich unterschreibe weiß Ich ja schon ^^. LG Leopardenschweif Bild Hey Aki, hier ist ein Bild für dich. ups.. ich habe meine Siggi vergessen 18:55, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Links auf meinem Profil Hallo aki, darf ich Links zu Youtube auf mein Profil stellen, oder ist das verboten? GLG Wolfsfell 05:52, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungen :) Hi aki, ich habe jetzt 200 Bearbeitungen. Ich weiß aber nicht ob alle davon sinnvoll sind... GLG Wolfsfell 08:19, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) DANKE! :) Hi aki, danke für die Infos. Das mit den Bearbeitungen dachte ich mir schon, deswegen lese ich die ganzen Bücher nochmal, damit ich was schreiben kann. ;) Forumbeiträge zählen nicht, oder? GLG Wolfsfell 16:50, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Wind Ich nerve vermutlich... na ja ich bin jedenfalls WindheartxDyesternight, die es nicht geschafft hat sich anzumelden. Die Seite nimmt das Passwort nicht an. Ich hab auch schon ganz viel mit Groß- und Kleinschreibung probiert. Geändert hab ich das Kennwort nie und eine e-Mail-Adresse hab ich nicht. Muss ich irgendwelche Einstellungen beachten oder gibts da nen Trick? Ansonsten könnte man mir doch eine Frage stellen, die nur ich als die echte Wind(...) beantworten kann, Daisy, Biene oder sonst wem fällt da bestimmt was ein. Mein Kennwort war ziemlich leicht, denke hat wer erraten. Hoffe also das lässt sich regeln. /So, falls das zählt, Biene hat mir folgende Frage gestellt: bist du m oder w? (Das lässt sich auf meiner Diskussionsseite nachlesen) Meine Antwort: weiblich mit Jungenseele^^ TwoBlade fragte:'' Which user hast the two-blade in his name and the darkness in his soul?'' (auf TwoBlades Disku-Seite) Ich gebe zu, das weiß jeder. Also denk ich mal - er wird es selber sein./217.88.25.170 18:31, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ne Frage von Two zählt nicht, die so offensichtlich zu erraten ist. Aber ich denke mal du bist es wirklich selbst, auch weil du mich um Hilfe bittest. Ich weiß jetzt nicht mehr großartig wie das mit den Anmelden ist. Vllt wendest du dich ans WikiaCommunity vllt können die dein Passwort ändern. Wenn du weiter hier mit angemeldeten Namen dabei sein möchtest würde ich dir raten erstmal ein zweiten Account zu machen. Ist schon einigen passiert. Siehe Mondherz/kralle oder Flammenherz. Also keine Panik und nimm am besten ein Passwort mit unterschiedlichen Buchstaben (also abwechselnd Groß und Klein und Zahlen und kein Passwort wie qwert oder 123. Solche Passwörter sind wirklich leicht zuerraten.) - Bild Ich habe es versucht aber irgentwie kann man da keine guten streifen malen naja und ein bisschen unrealistisch sieht es auch aus^^ LG deine 10:35, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hallo Aki, Danke für den Tipp, Ich habe bei den Einstellungen nur einen anderen Code eingegeben, weil dieser (der jetzt auf einmal klappt O.o) bei meiner Siggi im RPG Wiki nicht funktioniert hat. Auf jeden Fall geht das jetzt, Danke LG - 14:00, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hi Aki, Ich glaub, Ich muss mich jetzt erst mal kurz entschuldigen, dass Ich dir soviel deiner wertvollen Zeit raube. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Um nun zu meiner Frage zu kommen, dieser Code für die Signatur scheint bei mir im RPG Wiki nicht zu funktionieren da dann immer nur Leopardenschweif (Und dann eben noch Datum, Uhrzeit, ect.) erscheint :/. Ich habe deswegen schon Smara gefragt, aber sie hat mich zu dir geschickt. LG - 13:00, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) P.S. könntest Du Lilystem mal von der CA Seite nehmen? Ich habe momentan (Da Ich ja immer noch Schule hab :((() sehr wenig Zeit dafür, würde aber gerne die anderen drin lassen. Flick dann aber auch gleich... Partnerwikis Hallo Aki, Also Ich weiß nicht recht, ob Ich diese Anfrage wirklich so stellen sollte. Aber Ich möchte fragen, ob mein Wiki, das WaCa RPG Wiki ein Partnerwiki von diesem hier sein kann? LG - 17:36, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Aki, Ich muss dich mal wieder was fragen :3, eig. hätte Ich ja Silber gefragt, aber Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob sie mir eine schnelle Antwort geben könnte, da sie ja in letzter Zei nicht sooft on war, oder? Jedenfalls nun zu meiner Frage: Mir ist gestern aufgefallen, dass mir über 100 Bearbeitungen fehlen. Das war schon mal der Fall nur weniger (um die 20 oder so). Weißt Du vllt. warum das so ist? LG - 13:01, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hinweis Danke für deinen Hinweis, ich habe es sofort geändert! LG Schattenrose Rubin Hallo Ich wollte eben rubin verbessern und da ist mir aufgefallen dass sie überhaupt nicht als tot beschrieben wird dabei stirbt sie doch in das Schicksal des WolkenClans. In ihrer Charakterbox (oder wie auch immer das heißt) wird sie nur als lebend aufgeführt und nicht als verstorben. (Sry wenn ich nerve.) 13:03, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Frage an Admin Hallo Aki-chan86! Hab da mal eine Frage: Kannst Du mir sagen, ob die das Hintergrundbild für eine geocaching-Serie verwenden darf ? Würde dann gerne als Quelle auf dieses Wiki verlinken. Das wäre keine Problem. Info wäre nett ! Gruß, Jay. Mein Blog Hey Aki, Ich wollte fragen, wieso mein Blog gelöscht wurde. Durfte ich den gar nicht erstellen? Wenn ja, wieso wurde er nicht vorher gelöscht? LG, Achso, also wurde ein weiterer Blog erstellt... Danke für die Info. LG, Biene 11:34, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen erstellen Hallo Aki. Ich würde gerne wissen ob du weist wie man eine Vorlage, umgenauer zu sein ein Zitat erstellt.Ich bin ja, wie du vllt. weißt in anderen Wikis wo es solche Vorlagen noch nicht gibt.Ich hoffe auf schnell antwort, Lg-Eki Hallo Aki, Sorry, dass ich jetzt wieder störe, aber i-wie kann ich keine Charakterbox erstellen... LG, deine (Biene) 'Frage' Meinst du mit den sinnlosen Bearbeitungen, dass ich bei Dunkelstreif hingeschrieben habe das er jeder mächtigen Katze hinterher rennt oder welches? wenn ja dann war ich mir dem nicht bewusst das es stört und wenn nicht dann sag mir bitte nochmal welche du meintest und ich lasse das dann freundlichen Gruß Tiger 'Wegen Edits' Tut mir leid ich hab alles wieder so gemacht wie es war ich hab nur mehr Bearbeitungen gewollt weil ich meinen Namen auch so schön machen wollte wie du ihn hast, ansonsten unterlasse ich es ok weiterer Gruß Tiger *hust* Hallo Aki, Ähm... Ich hoffe, Ich nerve Dich nicht, weil Ich immer auf deine Disk. schreibe, aber nun zu meinem Problem. Es gefällt mir nicht, wie Shani mit den Usern im Chat umgeht (die nebenbei bemerkt, nichts als ihre Ruhe haben wollen, und sich nicht beschimpfen). Shani hat Sonne (Sonnen sturm 1) als Miststück bezeichnet, Ich finde das nicht wirklich in Ordnung, nun, Shani verhält sich ja allgemein ein wenig "abweisend" zu den Wikia-Chat-Usern, aber das geht nun wirklich nicht. Es ist dir bzw. den Admins und Chat-Mod's überlassen, was ihr deswegen unternehmen werdet, Ich wollte es nur mal anmerken. LG - 16:36, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Tolle Ergänzungen, aber... Hey Aki. Ups, bin ich schon wieder zu - wie soll ich sagen - zu kompliziert geworden? Sorry, passiert mir hin und wieder. Ich bin normalerweise stolz drauf, nur - du hast schon Recht, gehört hier nicht ganz rein. Danke für´s Bescheid geben. Werd mich in Zukunft etwas zügeln, so verschachtelt zu schreiben. ;) GLG Wolfsmond 08:22, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hi Aki, mir gehts gut danke.Und ja meine Siggi ist irgendwie komisch ich weiß.Ich dachte mit der Zeit wird das wieder.Und meine gewünschte Siggi ist noch nicht da, also ich hatte Smara angeschrieben irgendwie hat die das glaub ich nicht gelesen.Ich will aber nicht so aufdringlich sein, also die ''Siggi ist nicht so wichtig aber meine jetztige ist komisch aber ich weiß nicht woran das liegt.Danke der Nachfrage.-[a[href$="Benutzer:Keksauge" {background:#ffd0d0;]] 19:51, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Oh und ich hab noch ein Bild von Falkewind für dich gemalt , als ein Geschenk. -[a[href$="Benutzer:Keksauge" {background:#ffd0d0;]] 20:47, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Falsch verstanden ^^ Hallo! Da hast du was falsch verstanden ^^ In den Mangas schreibt Erin Hunter immer etwas zu den Manga Bücher. Da auch Dankesausagen auf den Seiten der Büchern stehen, habe ich gedacht, dass man auch dort die Informatsion von Erin Hunter schreiben könnte. Dort geben sie auch sachen bekannt ^^Renaklaue 11:43, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Archiv und Signatur Hi Aki^^, ja genau ich lebe auch noch XD Egal was ich fragen wollte ist wie man solche Archive (oder wie auch immer der Plural von Archiv ist) bei den Diskussionsseiten und so eine Signatur macht? Ich komm übrigens vllt morgen in den IRC-Channel mal sehn wie es mit Schule und so steht. LG Feder (Diskussion) 14:21, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Feder :) Hey aki ich wollte meine siggi auch im [Geschichten wiki]verwenden ich weis aber nicht wie ich das machen soll. LG 14:04, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) wohin soll ich das kopieren? soll ich einfach eine neue seite erstellen und sie darein kopieren oder irgentwie in die vorlagen wenn ja wie????? sry das ich so schwer von begriff bin. 14:44, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Siggis Hey Aki, ich mache ja jetzt auch Siggis und mein erster Kunde war TwoBlade, der hat mir aber gesagt, dass er die Siggi nicht nutzen darf, da er keine 200 Bearbeitungen hat. Dabei wollte ich es ohne diese Regel machen. Ist das in Ordung? LG- Danke! Hey Aki, vielen lieben Dank für die Erklärungen. Mit den Archiven warte ich noch ein bisschen bis meine Diskussionsseite richtig voll ist aber ich werde bestimmt irgendwann auf Archive zurückgreifen müssen. Die Signaturen werd ich mir auch nochmal angucken. Also danke nochmal für alles und sorry wenn ich genervt haben sollte. LG Feder (Diskussion) 09:20, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Feder Tüpfelblatt Hallo Aki, ich wollte dich nur fragen ob du Tüpfelblatt '''bitte ablehnen '''kannst da mir das einfach zu schwer fällt. :/.Ich danke dir schonmal- 13:23, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hallo, Ich wollte fragen ob Honigtau mir obwohl ich noch keine 200 Zeichen verbraucht habe so eine Signautur machen darf. Da sie meinte das es sie nicht störe etwas Zeit für mich zu Opfern. Bitte antworte schnell Lg Traumherz (Traumherz (Diskussion) 05:32, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC)) Hey Aki, du hast mir immer noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet, ich will dich jetzt nicht drängen, aber ich muss schnell eine Antwort bekommen. Lg - Biene (Diskussion) 06:36, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hi Aküüüüü<3333 Ich wollt nur sagen,dass ich jetz anderen auch mal ne siggi schenk und ob des ok is auch wenns mal ein paar mehrere werden könnte... antworte mir pls LG- 22:00, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hi Aki! Ich hab dir ein Bild gemacht :D LG- 15:08, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wiki des Monats Hallo Aki. Ich hab eine wahrscheinlich ziemlich umgewöhnliche Frage. Wo fange ich an? Hast du oder habt ihr schon mal darüber nachgedacht, das WaCa Wiki als Projekt des Monats bei der Wikia Community vorzuschlagen? Ich finde, das Wiki hätte es ja auch verdient, irgendwie, hab schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es vorzuschlagen, aber dann dachte ich mir, ich sollte wohl doch eher dich benachrichtigen. Es war eben nur so eine Idee, wäre toll, wenn du mit mitteilen könntest, was du davon hältst? LG 00:29, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Dornenkralle Hey Aki, ich bin gerade dabei die alternativversion von Dornenkralle zu machen, jedoch habe ich das problem, dass ich nich weiß ob ich ihn als krieger oder als schüler machen soll, da er als KRIEGER beschrieben wurde als er noch SCHÜLER war. ich hatte dich vor einiger Zeit bereits einmal gefragt, was ich machen soll, aber dann hab ich nix mehr von dir gehört deshalb frag ich nochma :) LG 09:04, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi Aki, ich habe da ma ne Frage.Die Katzen Malvorlagen,darf man die auch mit Paint nutzen oder darf man das NUR MIT GIMP?Denn du weißt ja das ich jünger bin und ich kann keine HOHEN KOSTEN noch nicht zahlen. Deine - Vitani (Vitani 13:34, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC)) HILFE,Aki...HILFEE Hi Aki,ich bin es.I-wie spinnt mein oder aller Chat.Wen ich ihn starten möchte dan ist der BLAUE Link komisch.Dann steht da nicht mehr "wiki chat..." dann ist dass da - " :- "sowas komisches.Könnstest du es mal bitte versuchen.Auch in meinem Wiki geht es nicht! Z.B: http://de.derknigderlwengeschichtenundmehr.wikia.com/wiki/Simba Chat geht nivht. ;( was Ist das? (Vitanifan 10:39, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC)) Vitani Sorry hi ;D ich wollte mich nur mal entschuldigen das ich die regeln nicht gelesen hatte hab sie jetz gelesen und verstanden. aber ich verstehe noch nicht wo man die bilder dann zur beurteilung hochladen muss kannst du mir das mal genauer erklären? danke :D Mondpelz*98 (Diskussion) 11:17, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bilderlöscher!? Hallo Aki, auf meiner Diskussionsseite sind plötzlich all die Bilder weg die ich da hatte. Was soll das?! Warum löscht ihr die einfach?! Ihr hättet auch fragen können! -.- -TwoBlade (sehr wütend-.-'') Ich stimme Blade zu! LG-Habicht (auch sehr wütend) Stammbaum Hallo Aki, ich habe den Stammbaum irgendwo im Internet den Code gefunden, aber das mit dem blauen und roten will einfach nicht funktionieren... Wenn du das tun könntest, wäre das nett, weil bei mir wurde immer nur das letze Kästchen farbgi und der Rest nicht. Danke für die Hilfe schonmal LG Keksmuffin (Diskussion) 19:30, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild für dich :3 Jaa halt ein Bild :3 21:16, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Neue Idee fürs Wiki Hallo Aki :) Ich weiß, du bist im Moment nicht da, hoffe du hast eine schöne zeit im Urlaub ;). Du meintest zwar bei Wikiangelegenheiten sollte man sich an die anderen admins wenden, aber ich finde die Frage sollte besser direkt an dich gerichtet sein :) außerdem ist es ja nicht so dringend ^^ Vor kurzem hatte ich eine Idee für´s Wiki, wobei ich nicht weiß, ob man wirklich was damit anfangen kann. Naja, man könnte doch eine Art - wie soll ich es nennen, vielleicht hast du schon davon gehört - ein -Wiktionary oder -tionary für´s Warrior Cats wiki machen. Das ist sowas wie eine Seite für Leute, die noch nie von Warrior Cats gehört haben, und auf das Wiki hier stoßen. Also zum Beispiel eine Seite mit dem Einleittext "Du hast noch nie von den Warrior Cats gehört? Oder hast noch nie ein Buch dieser Reihe gelesen? (...)" Und dann alles Wichtige so verständlich wie möglich zusammengefasst (Naja, wie die Bücher so aufgebaut sind, zum Beispiel, dass aus den Gedanken der Katzen erzählt wird und wie es geschrieben ist, für welche Altersklasse es sich eignet, wieviele Bücher es gibt) kurz über das Clanleben und seine Eigenheiten berichten, dann vielleicht über den Hauptcharakter der ersten staffel (Feuerstern, vl auch Blaustern/Graustreif/etc) und der zweiten Staffel (Brombeerkralle, Eichhornschweif, Federschweif, Bernsteinpelz, etc, also alle die auf der Reise waren und Blattpfote vielleicht auch noch...) und einen kurzen, einfachen Text, der das geschehene der ersten und zweiten Staffel zusammenfasst oder so :D. Die Idee stammt jetzt natürlich nicht von mir: zum Vergleich hier im Glee Wiki oder im Sonic Wiki ^^ ich dachte mir, vielleicht würde sich ja das auch für´s WaCa Wiki eignen ^^ (kommt daher, dass mich ein Kumpel gefragt hat, was ist Warrior Cats? Ich wollt´s ihm erklären und dann fragte er: Wie, da reden die Katzen wie Menschen oder so? Und da hab ich gecheckt, dass sich nciht jeder das gleich von Anfang an vorstellen kann ^.^) Zu dem Namen - wie man sehen kann, wird meistens der Name des Wikis genommen und -tionary drangehängt, aber wie man es sich bei Warrior Cats wiki vorstellen kann, weiß ich auch nicht, weil Warriorstionary oder Warrior-Cationary oder Cat(s)tionary sich allessamt nicht grade gut anhört ^^ Trotzdem es wäre eine Idee, natürlich ist es nicht so dringend, aber ich wollte dich mal fragen. Vielleicht schreibst du mir, was du von der Idee hältst, sprichst mit den anderen Admins und erlaubst mir, vielleicht einen Blog darüber zu schreiben um zu fragen, was andere User davon halten? Aber sonst, ist es nicht so wichtig, ich wollte dich natürlich erstmal darüber informieren und fragen, naja - ob du das vielleicht für eine gute Idee hältst ^^ mit lieben Grüßen, deine 18:52, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Warrior Cats >>> Projekt des Monats Hey, Aki. Ursrünglich bin ich mit dieser Sache zu Silber gegangen, aber da mir länger keine Antwort kam: Hey, Ich habe bemerkt, dass einer von euren Usern (Wolfsmond) dieses Wiki als Projekt des Monats vorgeschlagen hat. Eig. wollte ich zuerst Aki bescheid geben, aber da sie auf Urlaub ist, informiere ich dich: Ich hab gesehen, dass Gänsenblumnase eine Stimme für das Wiki eingegeben hat, dennoch steht in den Regeln, dass man aktiv im Community-Wiki gewesen sein muss um stimmberechtigt zu sein, was bei ihr nicht der Fall war. Es würde mich freuen, wenn du bzw. die anderen Admins sagen könnten, dass die User nicht wählen soll sie wenn sie in de.community nicht aktiv sind, denn so wollen das die Regeln nicht. Ich hoffe du hast verstanden, wo ich hinaus will ^^. PS: Ich werde die Userin selber darauf aufmerksam machen. Freue mich schon auf deine Antwort! LG, Michi (Talk) (Contributions) 18:52, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Kapitelnotizen Hey Aki Zu deiner Nachricht: Eigentlich hab ich mich ja auch an in die Wildnis orientiert? Kann sein, dass ich etwas abgedriftet, aber ist das so schlimm? Anscheinend schon... Langsam glaube ich, meine Art zu schreiben eignet sich nicht ganz für das Wiki und stimmt mit den "normal-verfassten" Artikeln nicht ganz überein, hm? (Weil du mir ja schon mal wegen der "Schachtelsätze" geschrieben hast) Hätte mir die mühe mit den kapitelnotizen vielleicht sparen sollen, dann erspare ich euch und mir zusätzliche Arbeit. Naja, wie auch immer - zu den änderungen, ich hab´s mal durchgesehen, aber es fällt mir jetzt ziemlich schwer, die Sätze wieder "Einfacher" umzuformen, außerdem hab ich demnächst sehr wenig zeit zur verfügung. Also, wie gesagt, wenn die Kapitelnotizen so arg von dem abweichen, was ihr euch vorstellt, dann würde es mich nicht kränken, wenn ihr sie wieder entfernt, ich werde versuchen, sie zu ändern, aber ich kann nunmal nur so schreiben wie immer und kann meinen Schreibstil sehr schlecht ändern - wenn ich versuche, in Zukunft möglichst unkompliziert zu schreiben, würde sich das nur schrullig anhören, ganz ehrlich :) tut mir leid, wenn ich euch so viel mühe mache. lg 20:41, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Stammbaumvorlagen Hi Aki, Daisy hilft mir eben dabei, das RPG Wiki etwas zu standardisieren und hat vorgeschlagen solche Stammbaumvorlagen wie hier zu nutzen. Ich dachte mir, ich frag hier lieber an ^^ deswegen... Kann ich sie auch benutzen? :) LG - 12:20, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Warrior Cationary - Forum? Hey Aki, tut mir leid, ich nerve schon wieder. Der blog für den Cationary Vorschlag läuft jetzt eine Woche, ich hab mir gedacht, da ja 26:9 mit Dafür gestimmt wurde, wäre jetzt ein weiterer Schritt oke? Ich hab ein Forum dazu geschaltet und hab schonmal probeversionen der möglichen Texte geschrieben, auch einen neuen Blog. Ich hoffe ich hab nichts falsch gemacht. Alles weitere steht im Forum oder im Blog dabei, vl schaust du ja mal rein, wie gesagt, hoffe hab keinen blödsinn gebaut oder so. lg 15:25, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Tier Leki'k'''on Wiki -Rechtschreibfehler! Hallo Aki (ich hoffe ich darf dich so nennen) Mir ist aufgefallen das es ein Rechtschreibfehler bei der Hauptseite unter '''Partner '''gibt.Es heißt Tier Lexikon Wiki und dort steht Tier Lexion.Ich wollte dich darauf aufmerksam machen. LG - 16:31, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Danke für deine Aufmerksamkeit. ^^ In der Eile der Bearbeitungen kann dass schon mal passieren. Ist korrigiert und danke noch mals. Viel Spaß weiterhin - 16:45, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) sry Ich werde keine Bilder mehr einfügen und es tut mir leid mit den Rechtschreibfehlern ich bin irgentwie nicht so gut darin :/ Aber ich werde mir mehr Mühe geben versprochen ... GLG 14:48, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Verlinkungen Ich hab das mit den Verlinkungen noch nicht so gut verstanden. Daisy hat mir gesagt, das man bei z.B in Geheimnis des Waldes das gleiche Wort einmal verlinken darf. Das habe ich auch gemacht, aber dann habe ich bei Falke(Tier) gesehen, das Falke zwei mal verlinkt war. Dann habe ich die Verlinkung weg gemacht. Es wäre nett wenn du mir erklären würdest was ich falsch gemacht habe. Lg Schneetropfen (Diskussion) 12:17, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, Ich glaub ich habe es verstanden. Tut mir echt leid, das war echt nicht extra. GLG Schneetropfen (Diskussion) 18:58, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild♥ Hi Aki kA warum aber ich hab dir jetz n bild gemalt hoffe es gefällt dir :D 20:46, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wikia-Layout-Update Hallo Aki-chan86, ich bin Micha von Wikia. Wie euch vom Warrior Cats Wiki möglicherweise schon aufgefallen ist, wurde beim letzten Layout-Update die Kopfleiste von der Wikiseite mit einem Freiraum getrennt. Dadurch wird ein Teil des Hintergrunds sichtbar. Einige Wiki-Hintergründe waren/sind dafür nicht ausgelegt, deshalb möchte ich u.a. euch dabei helfen, euren Hintergrund der neuen Situation anzupassen, falls ihr dafür nicht schon selbst irgendwelche Pläne haben solltet. Wenn ihr selbst schon Vorschläge und Ideen dafür habt, wie man so etwas gestalten könnte, würde ich mich darüber sehr freuen und euch, falls ihr das möchtet, einen Entwurf vorstellen. Gebt mir einfach Bescheid, was ihr davon haltet ;) Gruß Micha (Talk) 14:33, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Aki-chan, du hattest mir bisher noch nicht geantwortet, deshalb zitiere ich mich mal selbst auf deiner Diskussionsseite ;) :''Hallo Aki-chan, :meinen Entwurf kannst du hier in Aktion begutachten (lass dich nicht von den Seiteninhalten ablenken. Meine "Werkstatt" ist immer etwas unaufgeräumt :). An sich habe ich eigentlich fast alles beim Alten gelassen. Lediglich im oberen Teil habe ich ein bisschen Sternenhimmel eingefügt, der einen fließenderen Übergang bildet. Hoffe, er gefällt ;)http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:ElBosso#Wikia-Layout-Update Gruß Micha (Talk) 16:25, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) sry achso, tschuldigung das wusst ich nicht . tut mir leid :( lg 09:23, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :( ich wollt nur sagen,dass ich versehentlich was gelöscht hab auf der seite brombeerkralle. ich habe sprenkel schon gebeten das auszubessern,weil ich das buch nicht gelesen habe in dem die gelöschten infos trinstehn.ich hoffe,sprenkel ist jetzt noch im wiki,weil vor ner viertelstunde war sies noch und ich hoff sie macht das.es tut mir leid. :( lgKeeeeeks (Diskussion) 23:23, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) . ja,tut mir leid,aber mein laptop hat gesponnen und da wollt ich sicher gehn,dass es gespeichert wird,weil ich das beim ersten mal alles auf einma geschriebn hab und dann hat der laptop nicht gespeichert und dann war alles weg.deshalb hab ich das so gemacht. LG 12:38, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hey Aki-chan86, ich wollte dich mal fragen wie ich mir so eine eigene Katze erstelle, die CAs, nur wollte ich mir eine fürs Profilbild machen doch habs iwie nicht hingekriegt. Danke Re: Bilder Hi Aki, Danke für den Hinweis, ich werde an der Liste arbeiten und sie dir in den nächsten Tagen schicken. Allerdings gibt es in der Kategorie 3 Bilder, die ja eigentlich gar nicht wirklich von mir sind: *Regenbogenblume.byRegen.png *FürLeo.png *FürLeobyFlocke.png Ich weiß, FürLeobyFlocke.png und Regenbogenblume.byRegen.png sind von mir hochgeladen, aber ich wurde in diesen Fällen von Regenbogenblume (sie ist scheinbar gerade inaktiv, mir ist es also eigentlich egal, wenn du willst, kannst du es auch löschen) und Flocke gebeten, die Bilder hochzuladen. Ich hoffe also, dass dies nicht dazu gezählt wird ^^ Wie gesagt werde ich dir bald die Liste geben. LG ~ 16:16, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi Aki, danke, ich hab nicht mitgezählt und den Überblick verloren :) Hier die Liste: *3. Versuch.png *Blattstern (E).png *Bumblepaw.png *Dämmerwolke.by.Gewitter.png *Dark.Whiskers.by.Gewitter.png *Jagged.Lightning.by.Gewitter.png *Komische Katze.PNG *Lilystem.by.Gewitter.png *Sausewind (ms).png *Shading Versuch.png *Vögelchen.by.Gewitter.png *2. Versuch.png *4.Versuch.png *5. Versuch.png *Spirit.Cat.png *Furled.Bracken.by.Gewitter.png *Speckle.by.Gewitter.png So ich glaube das waren 17 Bilder. LG - 17:42, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) So, jetzt hab ich mal welche gesammelt * *1.Tabby.png *Blattsee.byLeo.png *Für.Nuss.png *Für.Bunt.png *Für.Geißel.png *Für.Schnee.png *Für.Schneespur.png *FürWind.byLeo.png *S.FürSchnee.byLeo *Für.Bunt.png *Für.Nebel.png *FürDaisy.,byLeo^^.png *FürDaisy.byLeo.BlaxD.png *FürDaisy.byLeo.png *FürDaisy.byLeo.SP.png *FürDaisy.byLeo=D.png *WaldKatze.png *FürFlocke.byLeo.png *FürFlocke.byLeo2.png *FürSprenkel.byLeo.png *FürSprenkel.byLe.png *Für.Eis.png *Für.Ley.png *FürLey.byLeo.PNG *StarClan.fürLey.byLeo.png *FürSchwalbe.byLeo.png *FürSchwalbe.byLeo2.png *FürLex.byLeo.PNG *FürEisy.byLeo.png *FürBlade.byLeo.png *FürWind.byLeo.png *FürWind.byLeo2.png *Für Jacky.byLeo.png *FürJacky.byLeo.PNG Die User, denen ich die Bilder geschenkt habe, habe ich ja auch auf Skype und ich habe auch alle vorher gefragt ^^ Außer Bunt, aber sie hat das Bild ja leider auch nicht auf ihrem Profil also... LG ~ 18:03, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) re Bilder ja,ich wusste, dass ich zu viele hatte und hatte schonmal einen admin gebeten,welche zu löschen, aber der wollte nich :( naja^^ ok,ich mach die liste so schnell wie möglich LG 14:47, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Frage kann ich auch schreibn,welche nicht gelöscht werden sollen, ich glaub das geht viel schneller :/ LG nochmal 14:52, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Liste: Bilder die nicht gelöscht werden sollen: ach,jetzt find ich die 3 nicht mehr 3: Dann brauche ich keins mehr von denen.^^ LG 15:15, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, Ich habe gesehen, dass es bei Usern eine Bilder-Liste gibt. Ich habe Sternennacht ein Bild gemalt. Brauche ich jetzt auch eine Bilder-Liste? LG 15:09, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke! LG 17:23, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bye... Hallo Akü :'( Ich bin wahrscheinlich die dümmste,mieseste und beschissenste Person der Welt.Ich halte es nicht mehr aus.Ich weiß das ihr alle mich innerlih hasst aber ich halte es nicht aus!Ich muss hier weg!Für immer Tut mir leid. 14:09, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Grasjunges Ich glaube bei Grasjunges ist etwas falsch gelaufen... Könntest du mal schauen? LG 09:32, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe noch was gefunden wo ich nicht weiß, wie das weg geht... bei Krallenpfote ganz unten LG 11:36, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Datei: Aschenfuss. jpg Hallo, ich wollte dich fragen, warum du eigentlich die Datei: Aschenfuss.jpg schon zweimal gelöscht hast? Lg Dropstone. Dropstone (Diskussion) 17:54, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohes Fest! Liebe Aki, ich wünsche dir ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und viele Geschenke :D GLG 13:00, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weinachten Akü :* Habe viel Spaß :) Und viele Geschenke >:D Ein (misslungenes) Bild :p frame|Da WAR mal ne Mütze :/ 13:11, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Festtage Ich wünsche dir noch "Frohe Festtage"! LG Weichpelz Nothing should you butt alive :) 16:06, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi Aki-Chan86, Janina alias Janina Beuschel hier. Ich habe ein riesen Problem und hoffe, du kannst mir helfen. Ich habe mein Passwort vergessen und bin gerade total aufgeschmissen weil ich die Angeben zu meiner Person in meinem Profil ändern muss. Kannst du da irgendwas machen? Danke im Vorraus ;o; Ein Bildchen Hallo.Ich mache gerade ein Bild pro CA Leiter.Hier ist das für dich! Datei:FürAki.png Der kleine Fleck unten links soll ein Falkenkopf sein ^^ Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 21:28, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hier ist Bild Nummer 2 :) Datei:FürAki.2.pngDiamantenpelz (Diskussion) 15:25, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hi Aki, ich wollte Fragen wieso du das Bild das ich Shapirstern gemalt habe, gelöscht hast Vitanifan 14:08, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Hey Aki :) ich wollte nur mal fragen, wann der Artikel des Monats auf die Startseite kommt... und die Abstimmung für den Februar beginnt, der ist ja schon bald.. GLG 15:51, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) WaCa Wiki Hallo Aki! Ich wollt dich fragen ob ich ein WaCa Wiki eröffnen darf. Eig. ist die Frage unlogisch, da jeder jedes Wiki machen darf das er will, aber ich wollt dich trotzdem fragen, da du ja ein WaCa Wiki hast. Ich will keine Konkurrenz für euch darstellen oder so, ich hab einfach nur Lust ein WaCa Wiki zu erstellen, da ich hier eh nicht viel machen kann. Die Seiten hier sind ja schon so ausgebaut^^. Ich warte auf deine Antwort. GLG 17:25, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC)